<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yuu gets kidnapped but it's a good thing by faeripurii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980189">Yuu gets kidnapped but it's a good thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeripurii/pseuds/faeripurii'>faeripurii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Birthday Party, Fluff, Friendship, Party, Sleepovers, crowley's sort of there too but not really so I'm not tagging him, kind of angsty in the beginning but not really, might be ooc??, not really a shippy fic it mostly focuses on the first years' friendships, this is my first time writing a fic so excuse the bad writing, yuu hates his birthday party, yuu is male in this fic, yuu misses his dumb friends, yuu's family is rich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:03:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeripurii/pseuds/faeripurii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuu is sent back to his world but after months away from Twisted Wonderland he starts realizing how much he misses his friends in NRC </p><p>Then a few surprise(and uninvited) guests show up to his birthday party and kidnap him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ace Trappola/Yuu | Player, Deuce Spade/Yuu | Player, Epel Felmier/Jack Howl/Deuce Spade/Ace Trappola/Sebek Zigvolt, Epel Felmier/Yuu | Player, Jack Howl/Yuu | Player, Yuu | Player/Sebek Zigvolt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yuu gets kidnapped but it's a good thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>"Yuu-kun!! I found the magic gem that will take you back to your world. I worked very hard to get this, for I am gracious!"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> Yuu could almost still hear the words Crowley had said to him. Back then, he had been excited to finally return to his world, but now everything seemed dull and boring. His world had no magic, it was completely different from the world Twisted Wonderland. But most importantly, Yuu hated that he had agreed to leave Twisted Wonderland despite knowing he would never see his friends again. </p><p> He couldn't bear to think about what their faces had looked like when he told them he was leaving forever. They had just looked so disappointed, so betrayed. Had everything the 7 of them went through mean nothing to Yuu? Was he really so willing to drop everything and leave them for a world he could barely remember? Yuu could remember exactly how they reacted to the news, and it haunted him, even months after returning to his world. </p><p>They had all come up to Yuu with smiles on their faces, like every other day. Unfortunately, that soon changed the moment Yuu told them about finally being able to go back home. Their faces fell and they looked shocked and hurt about the news. Yuu hadn't understood why they reacted that way back then.</p><p>His only thoughts were of going home and his brain couldn't help but think <em>why aren't they happy for me?</em> <em>I can finally return to where I was originally from.</em> <em>Isn't that a good thing?  </em>He was wrong. It wasn't ever a good thing when a close friend left you to go back to a family he barely remembered. All 6 of them were upset with him, and when Yuu was about to leave via the Hall of Mirrors, no one came to see him off.</p><p>Maybe they had turned their feeling of betrayal into hatred. </p><p>After entering the mirror when Crowley activated the gem, Yuu felt himself drift into unconsciousness, and when he woke up, he was in an unfamiliar bedroom. The door had opened and an unfamiliar woman, later found out to be Yuu's mother, came in. Turns out Yuu was the son of some rich guy in this world. She didn't question why her son had reappeared suddenly after months of being missing, suggesting that some magic spell casted by Crowley had made it feel like he hadn't left at all. </p><p>It was strange, Yuu didn't feel bad about leaving the first years and everyone else at all when he did, but after a few months in his own original world, his desire to see them again had grown stronger. But surely they didn't miss him anymore, it had been 5 months since then, they may not even be first years anymore. </p><p>Well, he couldn't blame them if they hated Yuu now, it was <em>his</em> choice to leave them, after all. It didn't make it hurt less though. Yuu knew he had been given the choice to refuse when Crowley showed the gem but he, like an idiot, had agreed to go back to his world. It was all his fault. Yuu could barely hold in his tears, the pain in his chest becoming too much to bear.</p><p>He sighed, snapping back to the present. It was his birthday today and of course, his parents had insisted on throwing him a party, although it was more like a social gathering to him. Yuu didn't know more than half the people in the house at the moment and they certainly didn't care about him either. They had all come mostly because his father was some important guy and they couldn't miss the opportunity. It was all bullshit, if you asked Yuu. No one here was celebrating him anyway. And why was the party still going on? They had started at 3pm, but it was now 7pm, and it was getting dark. </p><p>He looked down at his glass, swirling the contents, as he glared down at it. (lol don't worry he's not drinking alcohol he's underage so it's like uhm apple juice??) </p><p>If he were back at NRC, he would have gotten a birthday party thrown by his friends and the rest of the school. He would have gotten that birthday outfit with the sash,<strike> which was actually sort of embarrassing to wear,</strike> but anyway.</p><p>His mother had forced him to wear a white dress shirt with a black tie, and a silver vest suit with a rose pinned on his chest. One side of his hair was tucked behind his hair and pinned back with two clips in the shape of an x.  </p><p>Multiple people had come by him to say happy birthday, but Yuu straight up was not having a good time. Why did his parents insist on throwing this kind of party? Yuu hated it. It was too much, if you asked him, and there wasn't even a cake. Seriously, who throws a birthday party and doesn't get a cake? </p><p>Yuu stared into the crowd of people and he swore he saw a flash of orange. Could it be..? No, that was impossible, Ace wouldn't have been able to get into this world, and people dying their hair wasn't that uncommon, even if the rich didn't dye it bright colors often. Yuu turned away and caught sight of some mint green hair out of the corner of his eye. He snapped his head towards the direction he saw it from but it was gone. What was he even doing? It was impossible, maybe he was just seeing things. Yuu clutched at the phone Crowley had given him before winter break that time and turned to go look for his mother. Yuu hurried over to her side and tapped her arm. </p><p>"Mother, I'm not feeling well, I'm gonna step outside for air," Yuu whispered. </p><p>"Of course dear, go ahead." </p><p>Yuu turned away and hurried off to the balcony, which had stairs leading down to the yard. The area had a big goldfish pond illuminated by lights, a fancy table and chairs for outdoor tea parties, multiple decorative rocks, and a garden full of different flowers. Yuu descended the stairs and sat down on a rock near the water. He pulled out the phone Crowley had given him and stared at his contacts list. Everyone he knew from NRC were still on it, but he knew this phone didn't work in his world. His mother hadn't asked why he had another phone besides the one she had bought him, which was a good thing, he supposed. It would be too hard to explain what the apps like Magicam were and why the phone didn't work. </p><p>He was so focused on staring at the moon reflecting off the water that he didn't hear the footsteps behind him. Arms slowly wrapped around his waist and he gasped when the unidentified person buried their face into his neck. </p><p>"Kantokusei~did you miss me?" </p><p>Yuu yelped and pushed the person away from him, nearly falling into the pool, "WHA..! Who are you??" </p><p>The boy got up and brushed off his pants, grinning, "what, were you gone so long that you can't even remember your best friend's voice and face?" </p><p>The light in the pool lit up the person's face and Yuu felt like he might cry.</p><p>"Ace?! What are you doing here? Wait that's impossible! Am I finally going crazy....?? Okay maybe I missed you so much I've finally gone insane" Yuu couldn't believe his eyes. Despite telling himself it wasn't possible, he couldn't control himself from flinging his arms around the orange haired boy, maybe with a little too much force as the two of them fell down. <strike>With Ace landing on his butt which must have hurt whoops</strike></p><p>Ace grinned, with that stupid adorable smile Yuu missed so much, "yep, it's me. Do you want to know how I found you~? Well, Epel said he saw you going to talk to your mom or something, so he tried to talk to you then, but people kept getting in his way-might be because he's so small please don't tell him I said that-and you walked off to here and I happened to be close by."  </p><p>Yuu asked, "Epel? He's here too? Wait that means..." </p><p>"Yeah, we're all here." </p><p>"Kantokusei, I'm glad we found you again." </p><p>"Human!! I can't believe you left!!" </p><p>Yuu and Ace both turned around to these new voices and Yuu almost started crying. Deuce, Epel, Sebek, and Jack were running towards them, with Grim in Deuce's arms. They ran up, and Grim leaped into Yuu's arms, yelling "Yuu!!! uh-I mean-henchman!!" </p><p>Yuu hugged Grim tight and turned to look at the others. They all smiled at Yuu and he prayed, hoping it wasn't just a dream. He grinned at the first years, "I can't believe it...you guys came for me? how?" </p><p>Jack cleared his throat, "w-well, it's not like I was worried about you, but..." </p><p>
  <strike>It's okay Jack you tsundere we know you love us.</strike>
</p><p>Yuu pulled the rest of the first years into the hug and they quickly returned the embrace. Deuce quickly explained how they had watched Crowley closely the months after Yuu had left, monitoring his behavior and finding time to sneak into his office and take the magic gem from it. They then took weeks to figure out how to use it, and it wasn't easy hiding what they were doing. When they finally figured out how to get into Yuu's world, they waited til it was summer break to use it, so no one would notice if they were gone, and no one would know if Yuu came back suddenly. </p><p>"Well it seems the deadbeat bird dad didn't pay attention to the gem after using it for me, considering how easily you six got away with it. He seriously didn't notice it was gone?" Yuu asked, even tho he kind of already knew the answer. </p><p>"Heheh, he didn't even notice when we took it," Epel grinned, "he really didn't even remember where he put it, so we had to look all over his office multiple times.." </p><p>Jack sighed, "We didn't know where we'd land though...so we ended up somewhere in the city, we were dressed in our dorm uniforms, which was pretty uncommon around here I guess, so everyone asked if we were cosplaying..." </p><p>"And you didn't even try to cover your ears and tail?" </p><p>"Nope, not until getting new clothes. We just wandered around til we managed to find a clothing store, where we uh <em>borrowed</em> some clothes," Ace said.</p><p>"What?? You stole from a store?! Oh my god." </p><p>Deuce frowned, "well we didn't really have a choice, they didn't accept madols so we pretended to go put the stuff back but we used magic to make it invisible until we got out.." </p><p>Sebek chimed in, "and then we managed to find out where you lived because we heard there was a party, so we snuck in since we didn't have invitations! It was really annoying, those weak humans wouldn't let us in!! How dare they!"</p><p>"They forced me to not talk and pretend to be a normal cat! Ffgnaa it was so frustrating!!" Grim said. Ace rolled his eyes, "yeah because there aren't talking cats in this world, we weren't about to get kicked out for having a weird creature with us." <strike>completely ignoring the fact that Grim is like 70 cm and also his ears are on fire and his tail is shaped different from a cat </strike></p><p>"I had to make an excuse to stay at school you know! Usually I insist on stay with the Young Master at all times, but I made an exception for you!! Silver and Lord Lilia were really suspicious of me!! But in the end the Younger Master allowed me to stay, he is such a gracious person!!!" Yuu had forgotten how much he had missed Sebek and his permanently outdoor voice. He didn't even mind how loud it was, Yuu was just happy to see him again. Sebek started ranting about Malleus again and Yuu decided to just ignore him for a while.</p><p>They may have been too loud and since the first years hadn't been invited to the party technically, Yuu decided to just take them to his room for more privacy. He opened his bedroom door and they all went in, flopping down on his bed and the floor. </p><p>Ace slid up to Yuu and put his arm around him, "hey kantokusei-I mean-Yuu~don't you want to celebrate your birthday with us...in Night Raven College~? We have plenty of time before 12am"</p><p>"...what?"</p><p>"That's right, Yuu, we're kidnapping you" </p><p>"wait no!! Ace...?!"</p><p>He saw something glow in Ace's hand and suddenly there was a flash of light and all 7 of them disappeared. The light faded away and they fell out the mirror in a pile. When Yuu opened his eyes, he found himself back in the Hall of Mirrors...which meant...</p><p>Yuu was back in Twisted Wonderland.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Yuu sighed, heading towards Ramshackle dorm, wondering if anyone cleaned it in his absence. The feeling of nostalgia was strong as he opened the door and walked in. Surprisingly the dorm was still in pretty good condition. Grim then explained that the first years went in and helped clean it every week, which explained why it was still liveable in here. There were balloons and streamers all over the living room, suggesting that they had tried decorating it before going to get Yuu. The ghosts looked excited to see Yuu back and they left him alone after a while.</p><p>Yuu changed into the pajamas that Deuce had given him, saying that they had all gotten matching pairs. It was actually pretty comfortable and there was a hood that was a part of the shirt. </p><p>Yuu walked out into the lounge and curled up on the couch, closing his eyes for a short while. The door opened and footsteps got closer and Yuu opened his eyes to see Ace, Deuce, Epel, Jack, and Sebek all wearing the same pajamas, just in different colors. Ace's was red, Deuce's was blue, Epel had purple, Jack had white, and Sebek had gotten green. They were all holding some kind of dessert or present, and they put it down on the table. They all looked kinda funny, like a whole rainbow, but it was kind of cute, not like Yuu was gonna admit it to them though.</p><p>Epel sat next to Yuu and attached himself to Yuu's arm, as the other first years joined them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Happy Birthday, Yuu!!" </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>"Ace and I had to go out to buy a cake earlier you know...and Epel made that apple pie," Deuce explained. The amount of effort they had put for Yuu's birthday was so heartwarming Yuu almost shed a tear. </p><p>Yuu smiled, "hey, we should have a sleepover! Here in Ramshackle dorm, we sort of already did that a few times anyway." The others nodded, and said that that was what they were planning to do anyway. They decided to watch a movie and then they snuck into Pomefiore's dorm to use the ballroom. They brought the cake over as well, eating it and drinking Epel's apple juice as they partied. It was Yuu's idea to use it to have a party with just the 7 of them, after all the ballroom had lots of space, they vibed to Piece of my World and even started singing. There was no one at the dorm or in the campus to overhear them anyway so why not have all the fun they want? </p><p>Time passed by quickly, as they were having the time of their lives and they decided to go back to Ramshackle to sleep. The first years put the leftover cake into the fridge and hurried up the stairs. They brushed their teeth and ran to Yuu's bedroom. They all flopped onto his bed and lay there for some time until Yuu spoke up, "hey wait aren't there other rooms available..?" </p><p>"Yes but we thought it would be more fun to spend more time together! It's not even our first time sleeping over and passing out like this, right?" Sebek brought up that one time after the ghost bride fiasco. Yuu remembered the first years all sitting on his bed with Ortho, watching the recording and teasing Ace for his speech. They had ended up falling asleep while leaning on each other and had to explain to their dorm heads in the morning why they didn't return to their dorms.</p><p>Yuu flopped onto the bed and put the blanket over all of them. He couldn't resist it, he patted each of them on the head and ruffled their hair. <strike>Yuu also wanted to see Sebek with his hair messed up again without the unholy amount of hair products he uses to slick it back.</strike> It was pretty hard fitting 6 people and a tanuki cat monster on one bed so they were all pretty squished. Yuu didn't mind though. They all lay there together in silence, until Epel spoke. </p><p>"So, how was your world, Yuu? Did you like it?" </p><p>Yuu replied, "It was nice, but...." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"It's more fun here with you guys"</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>"aww Yuu, that's so embarrassing," Ace snickered. </p><p>"Shut up Ace, I love you too," Yuu said, "wait but, won't my mother wonder where I went I said I was just stepping outside for a while-" </p><p>Jack interrupted, "well, Epel wrote down a note saying you were tired and was heading to your room to sleep early and used a spell to make it your handwriting." </p><p>"And I taped it to the door leading to the balcony," Epel added on. </p><p>"Then we used a spell to lock your bedroom door so no one can go in and find you not in there," Deuce finished. </p><p>Wow they actually planned this out pretty well, which was a little surprising since they all shared a braincell. Well at least it all worked out in the end. </p><p>"We should probably return to my world tomorrow morning or my parents are going to file me as a missing person-I'll just ask them to take us to the other mansion..."</p><p>"Your family has another one of those giant houses?!? How rich are you now?!"</p><p>Yuu laughed nervously, "yeah I was surprised about it too...anyway they planned on staying in the current one but they'll let us go if I tell them you're my friends and we want to hang out there ourselves. I guess we can stay there when we go to my world." </p><p>"ehh but won't it be boring??" </p><p>"there's a big pool" </p><p>.......</p><p> </p><p>"ok actually, let's go-" </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>omg sorry this is so bad,,, , ,,I never wrote any actual fics before so I have no idea what I'm doing;;,,,I feel like I rushed everything but uhm if you read all the way to the end thanks for tolerating my bad writing,,, , ,and also sorry about the weird title I had no ideas</p><p>also I headcanon that the first years had a sleepover after ghost marriage bc at the end of Ace's groom for a day card personal story, they all went to Ramshackle to watch the video of Ace,,, ,so I'm gonna pretend they had a sleepover</p><p> </p><p>edit: LMAOO WHY DID AO3 PUT A WARNING FOR ADULT CONTENT ON THIS FIC??? IS IT THE WORD KIDNAP?? SDFCGHJBK</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>